


Just One Yesterday

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Poe Dameron, Death of Shara Bey, M/M, Rating May Change, Sith Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Poe was the one who fell and not Ben, Ben has to try and get him back no matter the cost.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua: 
> 
> “Poe and Ben grew up training together as Jedi. When Poe is tempted by the Dark Side, he turns faster than anyone could have expected. Now it's up to Ben to keep his best friend (and more) from turning completely and utterly Sith.”
> 
> Title from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name.

Shara Bey’s old A-wing landed just outside the Jedi Academy, where Luke Skywalker stood waiting. Even as Poe Dameron and Kes Dameron got out of the A-wing, Poe couldn’t help but observe how clear everything looked, how perfect. The fresh green, the different formations of buildings, including the sturdy foundation of the Academy in the distance. Poe couldn’t help but wonder, in between his anxiety, if he was witnessing a crucial component of history right then and there. 

_You could call it beautiful. I would call it a piece of the cancer of corruption that spreads through the Jedi Order._

The Voice had been there for as long as Poe could remember. Maybe it had started when he was three; he wasn’t certain. But he heard it in his mind on occasion. It spoke disparagingly of the Jedi Order, which Poe couldn’t say he understood. After all, hadn’t the Jedi kept the peace for over a thousand generations before the Empire had hunted them down?

Poe was only eight and he didn’t know everything, but he liked to think that he knew quite a bit. 

Luke Skywalker walked forward. There was something in the way that he walked towards Poe that suggested he was scared somehow. Poe hoped that he didn’t sense what was in his head; he didn’t want to get in trouble or anything. 

”Hello, Poe,” he said softly. “It’s good to see you.” He knelt down beside him. “Have you been doing well, since...what happened to your mother?”

”I miss her,” Poe said bluntly. 

Luke nodded. “She’s still with you, even if you can’t see her. She’s gone into the Force, and I doubt she will leave you.”

Poe looked over towards his father. He could sense how still his father seemed in the moment, how he seemed to want to disagree with Luke. Poe couldn’t say why. After all, it meant Mama was at peace now, right? That she could come back. 

But somehow, Papa didn’t quite seem happy with that. 

It was Luke who led them into the Academy where the other students were currently taking breaks. Playing. There were even some drawing and coloring, places that Poe had never been. 

When Poe was older, he wanted to see everything that was out there. 

It was there that a boy who looked like he was younger than Poe (practically a baby) sprinted up, holding up a picture he’d drawn of a boy that looked like him in the pilot’s seat of a ship. “Uncle Luke!” he shouted. “Look what I drew!”

”I can hear you fine, Ben,” Luke said, smiling. “There’s no need to yell.” He turned to Poe. “You’ll have to excuse my nephew. He’s five — ”

“It’s okay,” Kes said. “I know Poe gets like that sometimes.”

Ben furrowed his brow. “Is...Poe okay?” he said. 

”He’s new here," Luke said. “He just lost his mother.”

”Oh.” Then, “Maybe I can help? I mean, he needs a friend.”

Poe smiled faintly. It would be nice to have an ally in this strange place, he’d say that. 

_You have nothing to fear from this one_ , said the Voice, _and he may prove useful._

_***  
_

The two sat there, coloring together. Poe drew a picture of his mother. It wasn’t great (he’d seen Dad sketch out pictures of the Force tree on Yavin IV that were just beautiful), but he liked to say he got her hair right, the curly ponytail, as well as the scar above her eye. She looked in that picture a lot like Poe had thought of her in life: fearless. Fearless and beautiful. 

”I like your drawing,” Ben chirped. Then, “Who is she?”

”My mama,” Poe said. “She died recently.”

”I’m sorry,” Ben said, sounding more subdued. Then, “Maybe I can draw her as a blue ghost thing! That way, she can still visit.”

Poe smiled. “That’d be nice.”

Ben drew. It was a shimmering blue figure, but Poe almost cried realizing how Ben got her features down. 

”It’s beautiful,” Poe said. “Thank you!” Then, “Maybe we could trade?”

Ben grinned. “Sure!”

***

After Luke showed them to their rooms, it was Poe who put up the drawing of the Force Ghost version of Shara Bey. It was nice, he thought, to have a friend that he could talk to...and a drawing that he could call his. 


End file.
